Relationship Drama
by sandlotus
Summary: Lee has reasoning behind his spandex, ubt its not what most are led to believe


Lee had a perfectly good reason for wearing spandex...nearly every day of the year. Although his reason now was different than it had been before. Previously; he wore the suit to be like his sensei; but now it had a more practical purpose. It covered up those scars he had acquired. He was sure his lover never meant to do it. But Gaara's temper was infamous. And Lee just seemed to get a rise out of the redhead at the worse times.

The younger boy used to apologize repeatedly. The first time he had beat Lee, even _**he**_ had been shocked. He loved his leaf, and never wanted to hurt the only person who ever loved him back. But it seemed his cruel and violent nature was harder to suppress than he had thought.

After that first time, the result changed every time. He would feel guilty, pleased, satisfied, sick...or still pissed. And it really made him angry that the older shinobi just _**took**_ it. He didn't try to fight back, didn't try to reason out of the vicious beating. He would take it with minimal tears, and afterwards; he would pull Gaara into his lap and cuddle as his lovers temper cooled. He was too forgiving, Lee knew it, Gaara knew it...hell...everyone knew it. The two villages knew something was wrong when Lee limped through the streets wearing sunglasses. Konoha wasn't nearly as sunny as Suna, and therefore noone wore sunglasses.

Suspicion further arose as Gaara was seen walking beside Lee with a whipped puppy expression, muttering apologies over and over. He rarely apologized anymore, but this time he had been particularly brutal.

The citizens weren't fools. When random bruises had started appearing on Lee's face, people got worried. But the boy came up with a decent excuse for each one. Noone wanted to get in the way. They knew the boys loved each other, but they also knew Gaara could kill Lee, and the older ninja would let him to prove his love. It was a dangerous relationship. But as long as they loved each other, they didn't care what anyone else thought. Although...one day Gaara woke up next to Lee and stared at the leaf for a good fifteen minutes with a disgusted expression as he gazed at the bruised face...the scars covering the body...the peaceful and loving expression. Gaara woke up Lee with a kiss, but when he pulled back, he smacked the boy. His expression was the coldest it had ever been as he watched Lee touch a hand to the angry red mark.

"Why do you take it, Lee? Why don't you defend yourself? Why do you just let me beat you senseless?" Ironically enough, each word was punctuated by a slap or punch...and Gaara eventually straddled Lee's waist to hit him repeatedly. After a good fifteen minutes, Gaara stopped hitting the leaf when he saw the dark brown eyes watching him. Gaara's fist froze in the air; and Lee took it as a chance to move. He gently grabbed Gaara's wrist and lowered it to hold the hand before pulling the redhead in for a kiss.

The kazekage relaxed into the caress with a sigh...he never really wanted to hit his lover. It just happened. He kissed over each place he had hit...muttering apologies over and over. But Lee just pulled him closer to snuggle with him. "I love you, Gaara. And would you apologize every time if you didn't love me?" He stroked a finger down the ivory back as they both dropped into silence

"Lee? I'm not sure if I can stop. I _**do**_ love you...but maybe we should stop seeing eachother."

The leaf ninja gulped harshly; choking on a lump in his throat as his hand froze on Gaara's spine.

"But...Gaara..."

His voice came out so wounded and broken it made the sand ninja flinch. Hurting Lee physically was one thing. But he could never bear to hurt his leaf so harshly by causing emotional stress.

"Lee, you are only going to get yourself killed."

Lee cried silently as he hugged the stubborn redhead closer. He would do whatever Gaara wished, but he had to make sure it was really what Gaara wanted.

"Gaara? You know I love you. I know you love me. Are you sure you want to do this?"

The sand ninja was silent for so long it appeared he wouldn't answer. "Yes, Lee. I don't want it, but it's the only way you wont get killed by my hands."

"But, Gaara...!"

"Not buts, Lee. Its for your own safety."

The older boy shook violently. He was terrified of leaving Gaara. He loved him so much and didn't want to lose him. But he knew he would do whatever was asked of him.

Tears fell from his eyes and ran down his face until it dropped on Gaara's shoulder.

"C-c-c...could...we at least r-remain together for today? I love you so much and I want to treasure one last day with you before we have to be separated."

Gaara kissed Lee softly. "Of course..." there were tears in his own eyes, but they refused to come. Lee bit his lower lip.

"Gaara? Do you think we will be able to be together again eventually?"

"...perhaps. But for now, lets enjoy the time we have."


End file.
